Embrace
by urunopuriishii
Summary: A Fanfic about Eiri X Tohma Eiri X YukiMany thoughts, love and stuff


Embrace

Konnichi wa, minna-san!

Since this has been my first FanFic for a long long time, excuse my style… btw it's my first FF in English…

Aaaaand…it's also my first Gravitation FF XD;; So…don't be mad if they act too OOC TT!

**Disclaimer**

Gravitation isn't mine. All of those beautiful Characters belong to Murakami-Sama. thud

I don't earn money with this stuff.

Ideas aren't only mine… some are a friends ones too. This FF is mainly based on a RPG.

**Facts**

Okay…let's see.

Uhm…this all happens a year after the Kitazawa incident, So that means… Eiri's 17y and Tohma's 27y old. Neither Nittle Grasper exists nor Mika and Tohma are married, (Please don't beat me up, I LOVE NG but it's…there's no need for it here ;!)

Well…Characters are extremely OOC…

FF's rated M…

Main subjects are… yeah… something that's really the same as: you know XD;

(Damn me, so perv! Gomen nasai! TT)

Pairing…well, what else than Eiri X Tohma ? Maybe a bit of Yuki X Eiri, too…dunno XP!

Ah one thing…I'll sometimes write out of Eiri's perspective… cuz I can somehow perfectly imagine what he's thinking… hehe And fortunately…he thinks pretty a lot XD

So uhm…that's all for now, ne…have a lot of fun with this FF…gimme some reviews…'d be nice, ya know!

Pretty thanks for even reading until now XD; Yeah, I'll shut it now and start writing…my…

Gravitation FF Embrace

01 – What do you want?

What a nice day. Everyone looks happy; everyone's wasting his time on being happy. Is there any sense beyond being happy? Does really everybody has to be happy? Do I?

Am I even allowed to be happy… after what happened? After what I did? What I did to him – the person I loved and simultaneously hated the most? Does somebody really want me to be happy after I fucking shot him!

Does somebody even care about me? Is somebody interested in what I feel and how I act?

_Fuck._

Forgot. There's someone who cares, someone who wants me to be happy, someone who's always dropping in, asking me how I'm doing. He's always around. Got the bad feeling he's following me everywhere I go. He watches me no matter what I do. Who the hell does he think is? What does he think he can do! Ah, damned. I forgot again. He can do _everything_. He allows himself to. He's Tohma Seguchi.

Yeah… Tohma Seguchi. Guess who is _right now _going to pop up? Tohma, this bastard… Let's have a look at Eiri. Let's see if he isn't doing anything he'll regret later. Let's see if he is even still alive 'cuz he's so unstable, who'd know what he'll do to himself when he's alone? that's what you thought, isn't it?

Eiri left his place next to the window to laze down on the couch. His eyes still open he was lost in his thoughts… thoughts of Kitazawa, thoughts of love, of hate… and thoughts of the bloody tragedy everything had ended with. No wonder he didn't hear the doorbell. Tohma was standing in front of Eiri's place and waited for him to open the door. Beneath his feet, he had got two bags of purchases.

"Eiri-kun… I know you're inside. Open. _Please_."

Here we go… You know _everything_, don't ya? Just get your fucking ass away from here! 

Eiri glanced at the door. Indeed, he didn't see it but he imagined Tohma standing in front of the door. He closed his eyes. As soon as he did, Tohma appeared in his thoughts.

Yeah… Tohma's always wearing this shiny smile, one of his hats and of course a pretty expensive suit. He'd look at me with his incredible green eyes, saying: "Why didn't you open up? Were you sleeping? Did I awake you?" He wouldn't give me a reason why he's here… he'd just come in and waste my time.

Just shut the fuck up and leave. Don't have time for you. Stop visiting.

I don't need you 

"Eiri-kun… open please… don't tell me you're sleeping. I saw you at the window. Eiri-kun…"

"Eiri-kun… Eiri-kun…" You guys… let me tell you: I _know_ my name. 

Tohma was tired of it. He was tired of suffering from Eiri's temper.

Why can't he at least act like a grown-up once? Eiri-kun… 

He sighed.

Meanwhile he searched for the flowerpot. Yeah. That's exactly what you thought. Eiri has got a second key under his flowerpot. don't laugh XD

Oh my… who told him that'd be a good idea? Well… my fortune. 

Tohma opened the door and entered the hallway. He dropped the bags in the kitchen, and then went to the living room.

"Eiri-kun… it's me."

"I see."

"I used your second key."

"What else."

"I made some purchases for you."

"Uhm."

"Eiri-kun… do you listen to me?"

Eiri sighed.

"Yeah."

He sat up and glimpsed at Tohma.

"Yeah Tohma. One thing… I won't tell you twice. So listen. _Stop_ it. I don't wanna hear anyone say "Eiri-kun" again. Not THAT often you use it. Got it!

And now… I don't wanna waste my time. You don't wanna either.

What do you want?"

"Eiri-kun…"

"Sensei… please not… What are you doing… sensei! Stop it…"

"Eiri-kun… I can tell you want it, too. You're looking so innocent… but you aren't, are you?"

Sensei, I remember nothing. Nothing but what happened in this fateful night. The way you grinned at me. I was so afraid. You slowly moved your hand down to my trousers… the other two were standing behind you. They watched us. And they enjoyed it. The way you threatened me – only with that smile of you.

"What do you want, sensei?"

A couple of tears? A scream? A body shaking with fear? A body covered in blood?

What was it, sensei? What did you want? I gave you that all… but you didn't want it. You gave it away. Ten bucks. Am I no more worth?

Didn't I mean anymore to you?

"I give you ten bucks, 'Sensei'!"

You laughed.

"After you."

What did you want? Wasn't I good enough?

Who knows… what would've happened… if you did me first?

Tohma didn't answer at first.

"Again: what do you want?"

01 – End

02 – What did you do… with me?


End file.
